


Made To Be Broken

by Cashley



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashley/pseuds/Cashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Hill had her routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made To Be Broken

It was a beautiful morning and Maria Hill was loving it. The sun was out, the metaphorical birds were chirping, and tensions in the Republic of China were at an all time low. She got up at her normal time, took her morning run, and had time to sit on her deck sipping coffee while catching up on international affairs. She lived for her routine; it gave her stability and control. Sometimes she felt the nagging of loneliness but it was mornings like this that put a smile on her face. She wouldn't trade her schedule for any illicit affairs the world had to offer.

The drive to work was surprisingly mellow. There was zero traffic. There were even fewer pedestrians and bikers on the road on this lovely day. Normally this would set off alarm bells in Maria’s mind but her thoughts were on the extra minutes she would get in her morning gym time. After she would check her calendar for any meetings and look into the status reports of current operations. It was rare to have days like this but Maria knew when they came it was best to hold on while it lasted.

Maria was dressed in her workout clothes heading to the building’s gym when she came across a small group of people huddled in the media room watching the news. Her mind flashed back to the news articles she read this morning and nothing had seemed out of place in the world. She chastised herself for not reading the local news. There had been a reason she across empty freeways.

When Maria came over to the nearness TV monitor, Steve Rogers turned to her. “Did you hear?”

“No. What did I miss?” Maria flicked her eyes over the several monitors lining the room. “Has there been an attack? Is it foreign or domestic?”

“Oh no, nothing like that.” Steve smiled at her. “The supreme court ruled in favor of gay marriage. It is federal law now that same sex couples will be recognized across the country.”

Well about damn time Maria thought. She surveyed the room and only found Hawkeye, Falcon, and Pepper Potts among the Stark staff. “Where is everyone else?”

Captain pointed to a monitor across the room next to Pepper. “Out celebrating.”

The Maria walked over to the beautiful redhead and took in what she was witnessing. On the screen, Wanda Maxiroff was waiving a pride flag with a gigantic smile on her face, while wearing a shirt that had Equal Rights written across it. The Vision was standing next to her studying the crowd with a childlike curiosity. A man, who looked a Greek god, strolled up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Maria could swear she saw Vision blush for a fraction of a second. The camera then panned to Tony Stark handing out mini rainbow flags with the Stark logo on them. That man moved fast when it came to opportunities like this. Slowly Maria stepped closer to the monitor in shock at what she was seeing. Standing next to Tony was Natasha Romanov freely giving kisses to anyone willing, regardless of gender or sexuality.

It was as if something snapped in Maria Hill’s brain. The sight of the Black Widow making out with random strangers shook something deep in the brunette. She had seen the seductress with many people before, but that had been for the sake of a mission. Something about this unnerved Maria in a way that she had never felt before. Without thinking, she rushed out of the office without a look back.

She was not certain but she may have heard Pepper shout congratulations after her.

* * *

 

Natasha Romanov’s love for this country grew with every passing day. The court ruling had her running on a high. She decided the best way to celebrating this moment was with love. Therefore, she was giving free kisses to all that came her way. She was planting a smooch on a handsome blonde college guy when she saw Maria Hill booking it to her general direction. Correction, a pissed of Maria Hill in nothing but a sports bra and shorts. She could not understand what would have the woman’s panties in a bunch. Within seconds, the taller woman was a foot away from her.

“Hill, what’s wrong-" The brunette had grabbed the back of Natasha’s neck landed a firm but soft kiss to her lips. Natasha stood in shock before repaying the kiss in kind.

The kissed had turned from rough to passionate quickly before Maria pulled back looking the assassin squarely in the eyes. “Tonight. Dinner at my place. Be there.” And with that, she turned and walked away into the crowd.

If all it took for Maria Hill to break her routine and ask her out was to make out with random people, Natasha would have done this years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaning out my computer and I found this little guy. Thought I'd let him be free.


End file.
